


Something New

by cuntoid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cheating, Cuck, Cuckolding, Cumshot, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Multi, Piss kink, Sort Of, Voyeurism, anal fingerfuck, ass worship, but very light!! nothing too intense here, dubcon, full bladder, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: Pam needs a change to the old routine. Is it just coincidence that her ex-flame now works with them, in the middle of her own personal crisis? Or is he a shiny new excuse to branch out?





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful commission! I used the base of real episode(s) and took my sweet, sweet liberties (as I always do). I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Always thankful for interesting work. ;)

“Jim… just drop it.”  
  
“I just don’t get it is all. Kelly’s practically fainting in her seat over this guy and… I don’t see it.”  
  
Pam sighs and follows Jim’s eye to Danny, lingering around the annex where Kelly and Ryan alike seem to ogle him. Even Angela is in on it, tuning out Kelly’s meandering voice to gaze up at him with her own brand of infatuation. She shrugs at Jim and lifts her palms as though summoning an explanation from thin air. She comes up empty. Danny’s focus shifts momentarily to Pam before he switches back to Kelly, the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.  
  
“I mean, of all people, I guess _you_ should know, right? His ex?”  
  
“ _Barely_.” Pam drops her voice to a distracted mumble, focusing her attentions on the work at hand and forcing the smug image of Danny from her thoughts. In her peripheral vision, Jim finally eases up and rolls his shoulders into looseness, banishing his own thoughts back to wherever they came. A sigh of relief passes her lips and nothing more as they resume their tireless paperwork, data entry and cold calls and checking up on clients, working up the patience to deal with having Michael sign off on documents and approve sales. 

Danny seems elusive throughout their shift, as though he feels the wave of tension pouring from them like a font. Jim all but glares at the man, sizing him up. Watching his coworkers fall for his easy charm and the clean, classic kind of handsome that compliments the intensity of his gaze. He watches everyone with a quiet hawkishness, peering over the edge of his chipped mug with a calculating thoughtfulness that puts Pam’s nerves on edge when she finds herself in his proverbial talons. Is the clever tilt of his lips for her, or is there a private joke she’s missing? Is he just being friendly?  
  
Does he notice the burning in her cheeks?  
  
The ride home from work is tense in the car and tense all the way into the house. It seeps into Jim’s tone and his nervous hands, his clever, annoying little quips. It spreads even to her parents when they drop Cece off, giving them pause as Pam scrambles to laugh off his attitude and ignore the glances they share with each other, the very same kind of look she shares with Jim when they want to gossip later on. It’s humiliating.  
  
In the bedroom, before Pam dozes, he turns her and they kiss. His lips are soft and thoughtful, slow as his hands as they glide over her silky nightgown and push it up her hips, and there’s pleasure blooming there underneath her skin like light. It glows up through her so that she feels like the room must be lit with her need. Jim pushes the same thick fingers into her cunt and peppers her jaw with kisses, down the column of her throat to her breasts, and it’s sweet and simple and wholly unfulfilling. She closes her eyes against the blandness of his predictability and behind her eyelids, Danny is the one touching her. He’s insistent, unforgiving. Where Jim eases inside of the waiting heat of her body, slicked and desperate for it, she imagines Danny sinking his fingers into her hips and taking what’s his, what should have been his before. They’d barely shared a kiss, chaste and accompanied only by his strong hand on her arm.  
  
“ _Pam_ ,” Jim gasps, “I’m gunna cum. _Fuck_ , I’m gunna cum, _please_ —I love you, cum with me.”  
  
In the depths of her fantasy, Danny demands it. He pounds into her until it hurts, until she can barely breathe but to sob and beg and realize her destiny as his plaything. She whimpers and bites her tongue against speaking the forbidden name welling up her throat like a prayer, instead reaching down to rub at her clit until she tumbles into the throes of mediocre orgasm and waits for Jim to follow her there, moaning her name along with that of the divine as he shudders to stillness. 

Her body spasms with the remains of her climax like ripples, and yet she finds herself unsated. The ache still fills her like an itch she can’t quite reach. It follows her into her dreams after she finally finds rest, where handsome strangers with silver hair seem to be around every corner and turn, taunting her, tempting her. She wakes up with some misplaced embitterment, seeping like poison from the core of her neglected lust. Jim prepares for work with an infuriating air of normalcy, like he can’t feel the heat of her resentment with each passing stare. By the time her hair is tucked into a mesh cap and she pulls the wig over it, Jim has himself ready in his everyday work clothes. There isn’t even a hint of Popeye and she has to leave the room he’s in to prevent herself from losing her cool.

“Beesly? You doing all right?”

The question hovering over them is finally brought to fruition in the car ride to work. Jim watches the road like a dutiful driver, but he pays special attention to his peripheral vision and deciphers the cloudiness of her expression. He feels like a man in the desert, armed only with a divining rod and his own wits. 

“Yeah! Well… I mean, _yes_ , but… last night.” She pauses without a plan to the rest of her sentence, unable to figure out where to begin. The nagging sense that she should keep her mouth shut lights up like a neon sign, illuminating the racing of her thoughts as she trails off. 

“Last night? I thought we had a good time. You didn’t say anything, did… did I do something wrong?”

“I _did_ have a good time, but—”

“You _came,_ right?”

“Well, yeah, but… so what?”

Jim lets out a breath that’s half laugh, half frustration, running a hand through his hair while he trains his eyes to stay on the road. The urge to look at her is overwhelming, tugging at his focus and pushing adrenaline through his veins, knuckles whitening on the steering wheel as he channels that nervous energy into his hands. Pam follows the parade of emotions on his face like a film from the corner of her eye. 

“So, I don’t understand the problem. I came, you came… what more is there? What else?”

“I need _more than that_ , Jim!”

Her voice fills the space between them in a way that’s bordering uncomfortable, the elephant in the room being compressed into the limited room of the car. The rest of the ride to work is tense, Pam’s heart beating in the cage of her ribs like it means to crawl up her throat and splatter into the windshield. There’s so much to say, and none of it comes forth. It gets stuck behind the growing lump in her throat, aching with her resentment, with the perceived neglect of her partner. Jim keeps turning to her. She can see his worry his mouth working to say something and then closing instead. 

The parking lot is half-filled when they arrive. Pam shifts in her costume, rubbing at an itchy seam on the costume, and it’s like another reminder of Jim’s minimal efforts. She sighs and meets his eyes for the first time, fleetingly, unable to hold his gaze and look at his wide eyes without feeling a pang of anger all over again. 

“Let’s just get inside,” she suggests quietly. “I don’t want to turn this into a big… _thing,_ or whatever. Okay?”

Jim’s mute nod releases her. The warmth of the office feels more welcoming than usual, filling her with a sense of restored balance. It’s easier now to focus on the work ahead of her instead of Jim’s infuriating lack of costume. The last few details of putting together the Halloween party fills in the blanks between dealing with clients and managing the constant flow of paperwork, of cold-calling and navigating Angela's many nervous breakdowns as head of the Party Planning Committee. Slipping into autopilot and easing into normal conversation with Jim becomes feasible as the afternoon drags on, as the distraction of the costume contest looms above them.

“ _Well!_ If Olive Oyl looked more like _you_ , I might’ve given Popeye a little more of my time growing up.”

Danny grins at Pam over his mug as he opens the kitchen door for her. He nods good-naturedly at Jim as he follows behind, lips pressed into a tight line of disapproval that do nothing to deter Danny and everything to provoke Pam. Why should he be upset? He’s allowed to steal from the spark of their relationship and then be annoyed when another man steps in to rekindle it, even a little? She smiles back at him, guilt licking like a flame as she notes his lack of costume and wishes there was nothing at all, even the suit – just his bare skin and easy smile.  
  
“Anyway, I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something, uh… something funny I heard. About Andy and Kevin?” He leans his hip against the countertop, one hand in a pocket and the other holding his coffee. He looks like some kind of catalogue model, selling rumpled button-down shirts, or maybe dirty, chipped mugs, or teeth whiteners. There isn't much that Pam _wouldn't_ buy from him right now.  
  
“Oh, _that’s_ what you wanna talk about?” Jim’s voice rides an undercurrent, trailing under his sigh as he peruses the fridge.  
  
Pam ignores his little comment, making a real effort not to turn and glare at him. Like she really needs to be his mother on top of everything else. “What’s going on with Andy and Kevin?”  
  
After a beat in which Danny shifts his focus between the two of them, he affords another sip and licks his lips.  
  
“It seems that they’re under the impression you two don’t want them coming to my Halloween party – to which you’re both invited, by the way.”  
  
“ _I_ don’t feel that way.” Pam shrugs with a little too much energy, offering a smile a little too eager for her to be believable, and Jim scoffs. She ignores it in favor of Danny, making her way to the busted little coffeemaker to join him in his pursuit of caffeine consumption. “I have no problem at all, I never said anything like that.”  
  
“ _No surprise there_.” Jim shoulders his way between them to reach above, towering over Danny’s silvering hair as he grabs his own cup to match the other two and his specific stash of grounds, hidden above where most care to dig around. He glares at Pam before resolving to ignore eye contact all together, waiting fussily for her to finish making her cup before he goes out of his way to change the grounds entirely. “I think what my wife meant to say is that _we_ don’t feel that way.”  
  
“I think she’s fully capable of speaking for herself, there, Jim. She’s a big girl.”  
  
Pam giggles a little, the apples of her cheeks stained with the flush creeping up her throat. Danny winks before Jim has a chance to step away and watch the two of them. Jim’s petty jealousy, while at first grating ceaselessly at her nerves, now combines with Danny’s arrogance and roils low in the soft confines of her belly, heady and warm as brandy. Jim deserves to sweat a little, and if she is to be perfectly honest with herself, _so does she_.  
  
“Thanks, Danny.”  
  
“Not a problem, Olive.”  
  
“So… _clearly_ , no problem, then,” Jim intones. Hands shoved into his pockets like a sullen child, he offers Danny a curt smile and nod as he rocks on his heels. “I mean, it’s not like you guys had this whirlwind romance.”  
  
“Hardly.”  
  
Danny lifts an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders, focused on Pam’s restless fingers as she pretends to smooth back strands on her wig. He leaves his intentions as transparent as possible as his eyes slide over the contours of her body, pausing with each generous curve until he has to visually climb back up.  
  
“Well, if I’d seen what you looked like in a tight sweater, I might’ve snatched you up all for myself.”  
  
“But you _didn’t_. You didn’t call her back. Isn’t that what happened? Left her hanging after magical date number two?”  
  
Two sets of eyes lock on to Danny and suddenly, the kitchen seems a little smaller. He laughs weakly and sets his mug down, preferring instead to cross his arms, his only protection against the hostility radiating off Jim’s question, off Pam’s curiosity burning like an open flame, suffocating in its need for validation. He hesitates and shakes his head, grin faltering.  
  
“I don’t know about _that_ —”  
  
“You didn't,” Pam interrupts. Her eyes go wide for a moment at her own outburst, but she recovers in time for the words racing up from her lungs. “I really enjoyed our time. I enjoyed— _you know_ … you even kissed me. I just want to know why you didn’t call.”  
  
Now, four eyes focus on Pam. She wilts under them like a weak flower in the direct path of the sun, floundering despite herself, humiliation simmering just under the electric little thrill she feels confronting Danny. It feels good to do it on front of Jim, too. She’s never been so brash. She feels it well up inside of her, flowing up her spine and giving her a strange sense of strength, of freedom in her unabashed line of questioning. When Danny’s eyes flicker down to the front of her flimsy sweater, she arches her spine.  
  
“I think kiss is an understatement,” he says, eyes sparkling. “We were like high school kids before you got out of my car and turned in for the night. _You’re_ the one who denied me entry, if we’re being fair.”  
  
“Great. So, my wife didn’t fuck you, and you dropped off the face of the planet. Glad we solved the mystery.”  
  
“That’s not why. I never said that, I just… thought she seemed kind of dorky, and awkward. Kind of like _you_ right now. But, _hey_ — _look_ at her. Even with her promotion, she can’t escape being the hot little secretary type. Even with that costume.”  
  
“Okay, _wow…_ Pam? Have you had enough of this yet?”  
  
A thousand things cross Pam’s mind, nearly all of them glowing with an ugly, misplaced fury at the idiot men around her, that they can’t understand how to just give her what she wants when she needs it. She needs it now, needs to feel fulfilled, to feel filled whatsoever, sated, desired. Jim’s had chances—too many of them to count, too many vanilla nights with half-assed fireworks.  
  
“No. I _haven’t_ , Jim! I haven’t had enough of _anything_ lately. I’m tired of that, I’m tired of acting like occasional foreplay and missionary with a side of cowgirl is all I _need_. And—and you know what? _I want Danny_. Yeah. I want him to fuck me like he should have years ago, the crazy sort of animal-fuck he basically _owes_ me. And I want _you_ to watch.”  
  
Silence.  
  
There’s never been silence like this in a room in the office, nor has there been such a dramatic scene without an audience. It almost feels cheated. Their coworkers mill about just beyond both doors, completely unaware of the tension—and the different levels of it—on the other side of these walls.

“Are you fucking _serious_ —”

“I’m in.”

The men gape at Pam.

The Halperts gape at Danny.

Jim runs a hand through his hair and it’s like he can’t quite comprehend the situation, brow tensing and relaxing and tensing again, lips parted with intention and nothing beneath it, frozen in disbelief. He looks miserable. Danny takes a step forward and Pam drops her hands from their resting place near her waist, fingers wringing themselves raw in the wake of her decision. A hint of doubt lingers in her ribs like an ache, a little whisper that maybe this isn’t such a good idea. Maybe she just needs to buy a vibrator.

_No. Fuck_ that. She deserves all the easy satisfaction that Jim seems to derive from their cookie-cutter lovemaking, even if he’s not the one that can give it to her. There’s clues in the cords of vein strung along Danny’s forearms like neon signs, arms that can haul, hands that can choke and slap and grab and pinch. Power vibrates along every inch of his frame and beams out from his stare, where Jim looks as though he might implode into himself like a furious, dying star. The gravitational pull of his helplessness draws her, it shouts at her to go to him, but she stand still. She doesn’t back away from Danny’s slick shoes toeing across the carpet, a predator teasing his prey.

“But your party tonight… when are you free?”

“Party’s not in any danger, especially if we leave now.”

“ _Now?_ ”

“ _Now_. I’m guessing the little tyke is getting watched, right?” Danny’s voice slows to a patronizing crawl, eyebrows raised as he nods toward Jim without giving him so much as a glance. “So… gather your things and let’s get this done.”

As if the first drive of the day wasn’t bad enough, this one proves excruciating. The confines of their vehicle is too small to contain both Jim’s pain and Pam’s desire, both of them bouncing chaotically across the spectrum of dominant versus submissive. Jim’s rage is edged by his clear despair, eyes hollow one moment and glaring daggers at her the next, smoldering in its misery.

“I’m not doing it.”

But in his mind, he’s _already_ doing it. It may as well be projected from his brain to the windshield, as if Pam doesn’t have her very own version painted on the backs of her eyelids like a fever dream, wrought with prickling heat and delirium. Jim squirms in the stretching silence, unused to being the passenger in both his car and his marriage.

“You’re not doing anything. You just have to _watch_.”

“Pam, _come on_ , this is nuts. This is fucking _crazy_. Are we _really_ about to do this? Should we just call up a divorce lawyer?”

“I don’t want to leave you, Jim, I just want some spark. I want some _excitement_ , I want to feel wanted and pursued and devoured. I _need_ this. _You_ might be okay with, just… what we’ve been doing, but… I need something to _change_. Maybe this will show you that.”

Arriving at the house is surreal, watching Danny unfold his long, lean body from the car and stride up to the front door like he owns it. They enter the home and he has a look around like they’re just friends, like they’re realtors and he might want to purchase the house. The way he turns to look at Pam undoes any resolve she may have had left to stop this. Any question of morality is tossed out the window when his hands connect to her waist and he yanks her close, ripping the wig and cap off her head so she has to shake out her hair. He smirks at it, at how disheveled she looks now and how much worse it’s going to get.

His mouth tastes like coffee. Jim hasn’t kissed her like this in years, like he can barely control himself. Danny’s tongue finds its way into her mouth and she moans, allowing him to guide her against the wall and thump her head against it in his efforts. She melts into him, thighs shaking as he slides his own between hers, his hands everywhere—kneading her breasts, rucking her sweater up to have access to them, trailing hit hot, wet kisses down her throat to where he presses her tits together in her bra. That scrap of lace and wiring is rendered useless the second he unhooks the clips, ripping it from her small, curvy frame and freeing her up to his teeth and tongue and twisting fingers, pinching at her nipples until they’re erect and aching. It’s been a mere handful of minutes for him to have her naked breasts in his face and his fingers hooking into the cheap elastic of her skirt to liberate her of her entire costume. 

“Be gentle with her,” Jim croaks. He stands awkwardly to the side, hands once again in his pockets with that heartbreaking crease in his brow. “Don’t hurt her.”  
  
Danny turns to flash him that winning grin. “Yeah, Jim? I think she _likes_ it when I hurt her.”  
  
By the time Pam is stripped bare, costume tossed about the hallway and her back pressed against the wall, she already has marks on her body. The delicate cage of her ribs is marred by red finger-marks, chest peppered with angry little bruises laced with the indents of his teeth.  
  
“Tell him, Pam. Tell him what a wet little _bitch_ you are for me.”  
  
She glances at Jim with her flushed cheeks and parted lips and… can’t. She shakes her head a little, overwhelmed by how ready she is to be fucked. Danny shows no signs of slowing down, urging her with his eyes, with his fingers as he pushes one inside of her wet cunt. He thrusts it slowly, curving it as he fills her with another and beckons against a spot that makes her knees buckle. She keens for him in long, high-pitched whines, wordless in her desperation for more. He uses his free hand to grab her by the jaw and turn her to face Jim.  
  
“Tell him or I stop. Be a good girl.”  
  
“I love it, I— _oh, my God_ … _Danny_ —”  
  
“That’s not what I asked. Say, ‘ _I’m a wet little bitch for Danny_ ’. Say it.”  
  
“I-I’m a wet little… bitch for Danny.”  
  
“ _There’s_ my good girl.” His fingers speed up and it’s too much, it sends hot waves of arousal that irritate her delicate system, her full bladder. It feels so tight. Each little jab inside of her pussy make her a little more urgent than before, trying her best to hold out and be good for him, to string out this pleasure until she absolutely can’t stand it. The pressure of that fullness makes it both sensitive and agonizing.  
  
“ _Wait,_ ” she whines, “wait, w-wait… I have to use the girl’s room. Please.”  
  
“ _No_. Hold it.” He laughs, looking again at Jim as though he might join in on the joke. The handsome lines of his face suggest anything but cruelty, yet there he is, fitting a third finger into Pam only to watch her squirm and struggle against him. He ignores the soft stream of no, please, wait, it’s too much, and fucks her with his fingers while he kneels, intent on watching her squeeze and clench and pray she won’t make a mess on his hand. He drags the flat of his tongue slowly over her clit, broad strokes that pull her closer to the brink.  
  
There is no ‘ _holding it_ ’. The trembling muscles of her body struggle to keep further humiliation at bay, but at this point, she’s either going to cum from holding her bladder, or piss all over his insistent fingers. No amount of twisting grants her any relief from the swollen ache low in her belly.  
  
“I really can’t, I _can’t_.”  
  
“You better fucking try.”  
  
“Danny, _I can’t!_ ”  
  
Every sensation is boiled down to its barest shreds, her nerves already a wreck not ten minutes into their encounter. She makes soft, miserable little noises as Danny slides his fingers behind her neck, like he means to take her by the scruff, and guides her firmly into the bathroom. He sets her on the toilet like she’s a little girl, crossing his arms as he stands. The silence is deafening. All she knows is the roar of blood in her ears and the frantic pumping of her heart.  
  
“Go ahead. Hurry up.”  
  
“Can’t I do this in private...?”  
  
Danny stoops closer to her level, fingers splayed over his knees as he bends them down. His pupils eat into the pretty amber of his eyes, chips of deep space the size of saucers, and he pouts his lip out a little and his eyebrows draw together. Jim hovers behind him with too many things flickering over his face, words reaching his tongue and falling short of leaving his teeth. There’s a strange energy in the meeting of their eyes as Danny leans forward. Prominent against Jim’s thigh is the active proof and source of his confusion, throbbing in time with his heart and ignoring his blind will to make it go away.  
  
“You relinquished your right to privacy the moment you started talking back. Get yourself sorted so I can finish taking care of you.”  
  
Pam winces as a pincer-tight spasm in her cunt distracts her from the task at hand. It’s not like it can get much more embarrassing than this, nude and shivering on the toilet with Danny mocking her not inches from her nose. She gives in to her body’s whim, holding her breath to relax. She stares at the faded linoleum while Danny laughs and pets her hair, cooing encouragements at her as she finishes and brings herself back to her feet.  
  
The first door he leads her through is the wrong door.  
  
The room is outfitted in soft pinks and pastels, strewn with stuffed animals and children’s books. Pam shakes her head and turns around, but Danny pushes her back inside, using his free hand to pull at his belt. He shoves her back into the tiny bed set up in the corner, a bed that will be used once the crib is grown out of, and wrestles her slim frame until she’s bent over the edge just by a little bit, knees spread on the carpet, spine arched.  
  
“ _Wait_ , no, this is Cece’s room—we _can’t_ , not in here.”  
  
Danny wraps her mussed hair around his knuckles like he’s winding her up, one thick sheaf held tight in his grip. He tugs it just a little so her throat is exposed and he leans in toward her ear.  
  
“If you’re going to _act_ like a bratty little girl, you’re going to get _fucked_ in a little girl’s room. Understand, _Pammy?_ Hmm?”  
  
“Hey, man,” Jim interjects. His voice wavers and cracks, hands up like he means to grab something, to maybe peel Danny off of her like a skin or to yank Pam to safety, to beg him, something. Instead, he trembles at a distance. “She said _no_ , let her go. This is kind of messed up, isn’t it?”  
  
“Jim, if you wanted to have a say and be a fucking _man_ , you wouldn’t be standing in the corner with your dick in your hand while I _fuck your wife_. How about you use your time here wisely and take some notes, yeah?”  
  
Danny turns back to Pam and he holds her still until she’s compliant, melting easily underneath him as he kisses her shoulder blades, the delicate knobs of her spine. He runs one hand feather-light over her ribs and the violin curve of her waist to where her hips bell out, skimming his palm over her ass before he gives it a firm slap. The way she startles underneath him with that delicious little yelp draws a satisfied hum from his chest, a derisive laugh as he palms and squeezes and traces the contours of her ass.  
  
Pam moans, pushing back against his touch like a woman starved. Jim is sweet and considerate, he makes sure she climaxes, but does he ever touch her like this? Does he ever linger, hunger, _worship_?  
  
“ _This is mine now_ ,” Danny murmurs. His words roll down the arch of her back and make her shudder, wiggling her rear against him. All she has to do is ask, but the words tie together on her tongue and melt off into this humiliating onslaught of whines and whimpers. She nods her head the best she can with her hair wrapped around his fingers. “This beautiful ass, hidden under those plain skirts? Those jeans? You should have skipped the date and come to my house wearing only a coat and nothing underneath. I wish I’d known what was under there all along.”  
  
He releases her hair and she makes no move to adjust, keeping obediently still as he digs his fingers into her generous flesh, parting for him so he can intimately see each little twitch of arousal. He slips a thumb over that tight little muscle and massages, watching her go limp and hang her head with the effort of containing herself. She rocks back in a shy rhythm that tempts him to push his thumb inside of her, but he waits. He lifts his hips and his cock pushes her swollen lips apart, head running slick and insistent over her clit before he lines himself up.  
  
The first thrust into her tight, slippery cunt is overwhelming for the both of them. They shudder and melt into each other, his hips slow in their nudge forward, and it’s no secret to either of the Halperts that Danny is considerably larger in size. He eases into her with eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched as desperately as the walls inside of her, constricting him, tempting him to slam into her helplessly wet little body until she’s shrieking. Instead, he squeezes her ass, massages it like it might help her relax. 

Pam revels in the attention. Once fully seated within her, she has to hold her breath against the delicious pain of the stretch, the sheer fullness of him . She rests her feverish cheek against the sheets of her daughter’s bed and glances furtively at Jim. His face is a city of ghosts. He looks haunted as he rubs at his cock, petting himself through his pocket like a mindless teenager in the throes of puberty.  
  
“Ready to be _good_ for me, little girl? Come on, show me how bad you want it. Bounce that beautiful ass on Daddy’s cock. Show your husband how you need it.”  
  
Before he stops speaking, she’s rocking her hips, tilting so that every inch of him is being put to purpose; each little dip and curve of his cock sends lighting through her core, exploding like tiny pops of fireworks all the way down to her toes. Never in her life has she called someone _daddy_ during sex. The shame it gives her is no match for the way it ignites some dark, ignored part of her that forces it to roll off her tongue like it’s natural, over and over until it’s like static in the background. She ruts back against him until she’s shaking, until Jim’s pants are unzipped and he’s teasing the tip of his cock with his lazy palm. The sticky leaking of his cock is a dead giveaway, the tell Pam needs to know he’s just as aroused as she is, regardless of how miserable or disinterested he looks.  
  
Danny takes over and wraps his hands around her hips, the blades of her hipbones cradled in the well of his curved fingers. He pounds into her hard enough that she cries out with each stroke, perfectly harmonized by the slapping their bodies make. He watches her ass bounce against him, jiggling and flushed a perfect pink on the cheeks. He returns the pad of his thumb to her asshole and slows his pace.  
  
“Halpert, go get some lube, will you? My little girl deserves to get filled everywhere. Don’t you think, baby? _Hm?_ ”  
  
“God!— _yes_ , Daddy, please, _please._ ”  
  
“You heard your wife, you fucking _loser_. Go.”  
  
While Jim shuffles down the hall, pants about his thighs, Danny leans down to press open-mouthed kisses to the back of Pam’s neck, the side of her throat. He lavishes her there and stills his hips, balls-deep, twitching his cock inside of her and feeling the pulse around that tight ring of flesh under his thumb as she responds. He keeps her keenly aware of the discomfort he’s capable—and more than willing—to cause, even as he’s being tender to her.  
  
“ _Mmm, fuck_. Bent over you like this, I can feel your ass pressed against my stomach. You’re so soft and smooth, Pam, so fucking _tight_. I want to be inside of _both_ holes—do you want that? Because good girls beg. Beg for me to fuck your pussy with my cock and your ass with my fingers.”  
  
Pam’s eyes roll back and sweat beads at her hairline. There are phantom twitches in her tired hips, in her thighs, a primordial desire to keep moving as long as she can feel him fucking her open all the way to her poor cervix.  
  
“ _Please_ , Daddy. Fill me up. Fuck my pussy and… _please_ … fuck my ass.”  
  
“You’re doing so well, aren’t you? I can feel how much you wanna cum, but you’ll wait for Daddy. I’ll _tell_ you when to cum, do you hear me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“ _Yes, Daddy!_ ”  
  
“ _That’s my good girl_. You know, I can _smell_ your pussy. I can practically _taste_ your pheramones—you’ve really been dying for a good fuck, haven’t you? Cock-thirsty.”  
  
“ _Yes_.” That single word stretches on into a strained moan. Every disgusting thing he says makes her want to disobey that much more. How long can she keep it up? She’s wanted to cum from the get-go, unbearably aroused and sensitive to even his breath on her skin. He sinks his teeth into her throat and sucks at the nape of her neck, practically growling when she seizes around his cock.  
  
Jim produces the lube, his own cock shining with it. Danny turns from the bruises blooming on his wife’s skin and grins at him, leaning back until the base of his cock is visible as it disappears into Pam. He gives her a few easy thrusts and nods down at her.  
  
“Okay, lube her pretty little asshole. Really get her wet for once in your miserable life.”  
  
Wordlessly, one hand still stroking his own dick, he squeezes lube over Pam’s asshole, enough that it slides down to meet Danny’s body. He watches Danny rub it against her and tease his index finger in gentle circles, pushing in shallow dip by dip until he’s to the knuckle.  
  
“ _Oh my God…_ ”  
  
“I know, baby, I know. Feeling full?”  
  
“ _Yeahh_ …”  
  
“…but my girl can take a little _more_ , can’t she?”  
  
“Daddy, _please fill me up! God_ , it’s so much.”  
  
“ _I know_ ,” he mumbles, middle finger massaging its way inside. She makes a lovely, high-pitched sound as she takes him, her body all but pulling him deeper inside of that impossibly tight heat. “Fucking _Christ… you_ could have been doing this, Jim.”  
  
“Fuck you.” The threat lands flat, shaky with Jim’s gasps. Danny laughs at him and takes up a pace that turns Pam into a live wire, jerking and squirming underneath his weight as he fucks her and feels himself from the inside, the lip of his fat head bumping his fingers through that soft, thin wall separating her gorgeous holes.  
  
“Doing so goddamn good, baby girl. You make Daddy so happy, you’re taking so much in that greedy little pussy, in your tight ass. Go ahead and cum for me, Pam. Cum all over my cock and fingers like you’ve dreamed of doing. Show Jim what a good girl you are.”  
  
She reaches down for her clit and it barely takes more than a minute before she comes undone. Every inch of her sings with pleasure, every nerve alight, and all that exists is the instinct to milk Danny dry with the rippling waves of spasm and clench rolling from the low of her belly down her thighs.  
  
Jim can't last seeing Pam writhe and tense like that, undulating under their coworker like a whore. He cums over his knuckles, trying in vain to swallow his moans as he bucks into his fist. Danny pulls out of Pam soaked with her cum before he shoots against her ass. He paints thick lines of it across her spread cheeks, watching it drip toward his fingers before he pulls them as well. The sight of her relaxed like that almost makes him want to fuck her again, to show her what he could do to her perfect behind when given lots of time to play with.  
Recovering from their respective highs, the period afterward isn’t actually as awkward as one might think. Pam allows Jim to lovingly clean her off, to soothe her with his gentle fingers through her hair, his softened gaze. Danny buttons his shirt with some level of amusement coloring his sharp features, a lopsided smile on his face.  
  
“ _So_ ,” he singsongs, “you two are _still_ welcome to the party tonight. If you wanna go, of course.”  
  
“I don’t think… I mean, I don’t know. Probably not. Baby and all.” Pam sits on her feet, legs folded under her as she catches the rest of her breath and leans into Jim’s touch.  
  
Danny shrugs, waiting politely for them to gather themselves before the two fully dressed men escort a naked, shaky Pam to the living room, Jim’s arm possessively wrapped around the dip of her waist. Once they reach the door and he turns to bid them goodbye, he can already see the hint of a shine in their eyes, the awakened beast of curiosity roving back there.  
  
“Would you, uh…” Pam pauses to peek up at Jim, who does nothing that Danny can detect, but Pam seems to have gleaned some sort of communication from the slight lift in his brow, the squeeze of his fingers. “Would you wanna maybe… do this again? _Daddy?_ ”  
  
The sound of that title in Pam’s voice is tantalizing. It’s almost enough to make him agree on the spot. It’s a guaranteed win every time, the chance to cuck the fuck out of Jim and make his mark on Pam, maybe give the both of them some things to remember, some tools to work with. He sighs, smiling apologetically at Pam before reaching up to give her breast an appreciative squeeze.  
  
“As much as I loved doing this—and, _really_ , this was _way_ better than landing a sale—I don’t typically like to come back to the same territory twice.” He shrugs, opening the door for himself and taking a step out. “I’ve already sold myself to you, and I need a challenge. Good luck. I hear Dwight’s got a breeding kink, maybe you can check _that_ out.”


End file.
